Great Expectations
Summary Summary Plot SVU investigates the players of a top youth hockey team after a vicious locker room hazing. Cast Main cast *Mariska Hargitay as Lieutenant Olivia Benson *Kelli Giddish as Detective Amanda Rollins *Ice-T as Detective Odafin Tutuola *Peter Scanavino as Detective Dominick Carisi, Jr. *Raúl Esparza as A.D.A. Rafael Barba (credit only) Recurring cast *Olga Merediz as Judge Roberta Martinez *Eric Elizaga as Dr. Stephen Hale Guest cast *Lincoln Melcher as Kyle Turner *Brent Sexton as Jim Turner *Amy Spanger as Helen Turner *Erika Rolfsrud as Linda Wilson *Brian Hutchinson as Frank Wilson *Ben Cook as Adam Turner *Gia Crovatin as Assistant Corporation Counsel Samantha Chapman *Christopher Paul Richards as Jack Wilson *Josh Banks as Peter White *Taylor Miller as Attorney Ryan Egan *Drew Beasley as Timmy Brown *Elijah Richardson as Will Harris *Josh Banks as Peter Brown *Tanesa Gary as Donna Harris *Brad Fraizer as Coach Gordon Sheen *Athena Colon as Nurse Sofia Perez *Maxwell Kenneth Owens as Mark Turner References References Quotes :Olivia arrives at the hospital :Olivia (to Carisi): Hey. What do we got? :Carisi: The victim's name is Jack Wilson. He's 13. He plays for the New York City Whitecaps. :Olivia: Which is...? :Carisi: The best youth hockey program in the state. Now, Jack's teammates had a game this morning, but they lost after he missed a last-second shot. Now, his mother noticed he was bleeding in the parking lot afterwards, drove him over here. :Olivia: You talk to the doctor? :Carisi: Yeah. He said there was tearing in his rectum caused by a blunt instrument. Like a... hockey stick. Sounds like a hazing. :Olivia: No, that sounds like sexual assault. ---- :Olivia (about Jack's hockey teammates): Hey, where are we with these Bang Brothers? :Fin: The Bash Brothers. Like McGwire and Canseco. :Carisi: No, like Reed and Portman. and Fin give him a blank look ---- :Olivia: Kyle, listen to me. We wanna help you and there's a real chance that you could go to prison for what you did to Jack. :Kyle Turner: But... I thought only adults could go to prison. :Olivia: Nope. Sometimes kids go, too. ---- :Rollins (about Kyle Turner): I know he's our perp, but... the kid's a victim, too. There's no doubt that father's doing a number on him, and the mother, too. :Carisi: The mother? :Rollins: Yeah. What, she just sits there and watches it all happen, stands by silently? That's abuse. :Carisi: I get what you're saying, but it's... it's not that simple. :Rollins: Yeah, it is. Somebody lays a hand on Jesse, I'm gonna have something to say about, I guarantee it. ---- :Helen Turner: Kyle will be fine. Everything is going to be okay. :Olivia: Mrs. Turner, everything will not be okay. That ship sailed once Jack stopped breathing. ---- Background Information and Notes *Originally, the episode was scheduled to air on November 9, 2016, but it was pushed back due to the 2016 MLB World Series. Episode scene cards Category:SVU episodes